House Full of Memories
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: His eyes snapped to the two story baby blue house instantly as he grabbed his bag and stepped off the bus.


**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**  
 **Title:** House Full of Memories  
 **Written for:** CloeMarrie  
 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar

 **Beta: The Amazing Robin! THANK YOU!**  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary/Prompt used:** The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

* * *

 _~X~_

 _I know they say you can't go home again.  
I just had to come back one last time.  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine.  
And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.  
And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
my favorite dog is buried in the yard._

 _~X~_

* * *

 **Third POV**

Jasper stared out into the grey sky; his heart clenched and his stomach fluttered with nerves. It had been many years since he had seen his home, been to the home that his father had refurbished for his Momma when he was still a babe.

When his Momma grew sick and passed away his dad was never the same, he sold the house not long ago and eventually he too passed away with a broken heart.

Jasper always wanted love like his parents had and he of course thought he found it in a bubbly little sprite of a woman named Alice. Of course he didn't see how much a manipulative bitch she really was until it was too late, the rose coloured glasses were ripped off when he got served divorce papers taking him for half his hard earned wealth and finding out his baby girl wasn't really his.

His career suffered because of Alice, because she wanted him to put his life on hold to support her dreams. His brother Peter and his wife Charlotte were right, so was Rose when they told him what Alice was really like. But it's too late now, he was a broken man.

In fact he didn't know the man that stared back in the mirror anymore, near all physical signs of Jasper Whitlock were no longer there. Thus his little trip to his old home, hoping he could just take a look around to rediscover who he is.

 _~X~_

 _I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory_

 _from the house that built me._

 _~X~_

"Last stop!" The voice of the bus driver called out, jerking Jasper from his thoughts.

His eyes snapped to the two story baby blue house instantly as he grabbed his bag and stepped off the bus. It looked the same, but instead of sunflowers in the garden there were snapdragons and roses. There was no smell of apple pie on the wind or his mother's singing floating from the open windows.

The oak tree he remembered his father telling him he and his mom planted when they got married and had him was still there, the old tire swing he and Peter used to play on swung softly in the breeze.

"You came all this way," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the steps, his eyes catching the handprints on the last one.

 _"Jasper Whitlock, did you press your hands into that last step!?" His momma scolded lightly from the top step, hands on hips and the scent of Apple pie on the wind._

 _"Yes Momma," he replied honestly, he knew better than lie to her._

 _"Well you better write your name with them too, and then get cleaned up for supper,"_ she hummed before making her way back inside.

With a deep breath Jasper shook away the memories of his Momma and knocked on the door. He didn't know what to expect when the door swung open but the brunette before him wasn't it.

"May I help you?" She asked, a slight pucker in her brow.

Jasper removed his hat and smiled. "Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam. But I was wonderin' if I can take one last look around my old home. Those handprints on the front steps are mine and up those stairs in that little back bedroom is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar," he explained while pulling out the picture of him and Peter and handing it to her.

Bella stared at the man before her, the way the sun shone down on the honey locks and the way his blue-grey eyes seemed to speak more than his words. She knew that he was lost, not in the way of where he was but in life. She took a look at the picture before her and smiled, two little blonde haired blue eyed children stared up at her with wide grins.

"Come in, I'm Bella Swan," She introduced herself, unsure why she trusted the words of the stranger.

"Jasper Whitlock, thank you ma'am." He replied, placing his bag down at the door and his hat on the hook where his Pa used to do the same when he came home from work.

 _~X~_

 _Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.  
Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
and nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream._

 _~X~_

"Tell me Jasper, what brings you here? Not that I mind but… You look a little lost." Bella stammered out, twisting her hands into the dishrag she brought in from the kitchen when she answered the door.

With a deep breath he turned towards the woman – _Bella. "_ That is true, I am… I have had a really bad year. The woman who I thought was the love of my life and the mother of my child turned out to be a back stabbing bitch… Sorry, excuse my language. She was my wife and I gave up everything for her, my career, my family and she turns around and tells me that my baby girl isn't mine and hands me divorce papers. I just feel so lost; I hoped comin' to see my old home I'd find myself again."

Bella felt her heart twitch and the anger bloom as she took in the utter brokenness in the man's eyes. It wasn't too long ago that she'd been in his place and if it wasn't for her brother Emmett, she'd be lost forever in the despair Edward had left her in.

"Well, have a look around, I haven't changed much since I bought this place, and it was too beautiful to change. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen making some lunch; you're welcome to join me when you're ready," she explained softly, placing her hand gently on his arm as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Jasper smiled, or maybe grimaced at the woman before turning his eyes back to the small hallway, his hand brushing the wood trimmings with fondness, remembering how he watched his father, with Peter in his lap, install them. He remembered it took longer than usual for him to do them as Peter constantly threw the nails away with a laugh.

 _~X~_

 _I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here it's like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me._

 _~X~_

A warm smile pulled at his lips as he saw the ghost of his memory took over; he could see Peter running down the stairs laughing, himself chasing after him. The scent of cookies filled the air as he made his way into the kitchen and ran his hand along the table that now rested there.

He let out a small laugh as the memory of his fifth birthday swam across his vision, his momma had made him his favourite cake and decorated it horribly but he had loved it none the less. He remembered squealing as she tickled him when he refused to smile for the photo his Pa was trying to take.

A fond sadness welled up in him as he moved to look out the window, the memory of receiving Max and pulling him into his arms while being covered in sloppy puppy kisses. He missed him, but Max died by a snake bite trying to protect Peter and there was nothing they could do but bury him in the yard when he finally passed.

Memory after memory pooled as he took a look around and stood in the doorway of the dining room and the lounge room. Halloween with Peter, dressing up like cowboys, and the outfits which were way too big for them.

Christmas where he got his first guitar, his Momma and Pa dancing and laughing as he played them a very crudely played Christmas song on the guitar. Oh how that was a good year, the year before his momma got sick. With a deep breath and a soft smile he took the view of the lounge before him before turning back into the hallway and taking a look up the stairs, his hand touching the faded wallpaper with a fond smile.

 _~X~_

 _You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am._

 _~X~_

He felt like he used to, before fame and before Alice with each step he took up to what used to be his and Peter's room. With a hesitant movement he grasped the old knob and pushed the door open, blinking as the memory of his old room swam into view.

He could see himself playing his old guitar, Peter in the background scribbling down notes or what seemed to be notes and other unnamed squiggles. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at that memory, Peter was still too young to know, write or read music notes but had begged Jasper for hours to let him help and Jasper finally relented.

He played while Peter drew, in the end it was a mess of squiggles, colour and oddly shaped notes, he had kept it of course; it was framed and in a box with the rest of his stuff in his brother's attic. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he shook away the memory and closed the door behind him, he felt freer than he had when he arrived, the trip clearing his head more and he felt much like he once did.

It was time to leave and begin anew.

"Thank you," Hh stated as he stopped at the kitchen door, rushing forward and catching the bowl the woman knocked off the counter when he startled her.

Bella grasped her chest and chuckled, taking the bowl from him. "Thank you for that. Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"I think I did." He replied and Bella could see he was telling the truth, he no longer looked as lost as he once did. Even now as his eyes roamed over the kitchen with a glimmer and a wistful smile upon his face.

"You know, I made some lunch, you're more than welcome to join me." She stated, reminding him of her offer when he arrived. "Maybe you can tell me some happy stories about this place."

If it could the man's face seemed to grow wider, his blue eyes sparkling. "If it would be no bother ma'am, I would love to."

"Oh not at all Mister Whitlock, I love history of all kinds. I would love to hear about this place some more. Come, you can set the table and I'll bring out some sweet tea and lunch," she stated while handing him the plates and cutlery.

"Just Jasper is fine Ma'am." He replied causing her to laugh and blush.

"Then Just Jasper, just Bella is fine too." She chuckled while gesturing to the plates in his hands.

Jasper smiled and quickly did as she asked, pulling out her chair when she placed the tea and the bowl of food upon the table, earning a smile in return. He quickly sat down and began to pile his plate with food while she did the same.

"Now where to begin…" he trailed off.

"How about the beginning, tell me about your folks and I'll do the same," she offered causing Jasper to smile.

"Well my Ma and Pa were soulmates, they were childhood sweethearts and they were just…" He started, expanding into more detail about what he could remember of his mom and dad and all that they and their love were.

* * *

 _~X~_

 _I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me._

 _~X~_

* * *

 **Author note: Well there you go, I hope this was all gooey and fluffy for you!**


End file.
